1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention relates to magnets and more particularly to a sheet magnet the exterior surface of which is formed into a toy figure representation and which includes a bobbling head with the bobbling head including a photo receiving compartment with a photographic likeness of a person to be located within the photo receiving compartment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy figurines have long appealed to children and adults. Toy figurines, or dolls, are commonly used by female children to play with. Besides the constructing of dolls, toy figurines can be made in numerous forms. One form is to design the toy figurine as a figure representation in conjunction with a sheet magnet. Sheet magnets are in common use as an ornament and as a holder for paper notes and pictures. Sheet magnets are commonly placed on refrigerators. However, sheet magnets can also be placed in conjunction with any metallic cabinet, not just a refrigerator. The normal function for such a sheet magnet is to hold a paper note in a prominently displayed position which usually functions as a reminder to the human user. The human user is usually reminded of a date or an occurrence of a particular situation, such as a birthday, a party, etc.,
It has been known to construct these sheet magnets in one basic form and that is with the exterior surface of the sheet magnet including some ornamentation, such as a figure design. A relatively new type of figurine is one which mounts the head of the figurine on the body in a manner so that the head can move. It is common to connect the head by means of a thin, single member, such as a spring, relative to the body. This will permit the head to move randomly in a limited amount in a multitude of directions. This type of movement is frequently termed bobbling.
It is also known to construct a doll or toy figurine that contains a photographic representation of a human being within the face of the toy figurine. Thus, a particular person may find pleasure in having a representation of himself or herself, girlfriend or boyfriend, another sibling or an adult, such as a father, mother, aunt or uncle mounted in conjunction with a toy figurine. Prior to the present invention, it has not been known to utilize the bobbling head structure in conjunction with a magnet that is to be placed on a metallic cabinet.
The basic embodiment of the present invention utilizes a sheet material magnet that has an exterior surface that is designed into a figure representation. The representation is to include a head. This head is mounted by a thin, single member relative to the base of the magnet with the head being spaced a short distance from the base. The head is capable of random bobbling movement relative to this base.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the head being substantially smaller in size than the base.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the thin, single member comprising a coil spring.
A further embodiment of the present invention is where the basic embodiment is modified by the head including a photo receiving compartment with part of a photograph capable of being formed to fit the compartment and be slipped in conjunction with the compartment thereby individualizing the figure of the base to, correspond to a particular known individual.